


Rewrite the stars

by Elliot_route



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Francesco is confused, Friends to Enemies, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Francesco, Rival Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_route/pseuds/Elliot_route
Summary: Lorenzo de' Medici e Francesco de' Pazzi sono rivali, destinati a scontrarsi a oltranza. I Medici lo sanno, i Pazzi lo sanno, tutta Firenze lo sa. Il problema è che a Lorenzo non importa proprio nulla.In cui Francesco spende tutte le sue energie per tenere a distanza il nemico sbagliato, ma non se ne rende conto finché non è troppo tardi.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Rewrite the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Eccovi il risultato del mio binge-watching de I Medici e di qualche notte insonne. La trama è ispirata a un prompt di Tumblr che ho letto tempo fa e purtroppo non trovo più, mentre il titolo viene da una canzone di "The Greatest Showman", che potrebbe tranquillamente essere stata scritta per Francesco e Lorenzo.
> 
> Non ho beta quindi tutti gli errori sono miei.

Di tutti i luoghi di Firenze, di ogni scorcio suggestivo, di ogni piazza circondata da bellezze architettoniche e di ogni strada intrisa di storia, pochi piacevano a Francesco come la biblioteca dell’università. Non c’erano ragioni particolari, semplicemente si sentiva al sicuro lì, circondato dal silenzio costante ma mai assoluto, tinteggiato com’era dal frusciare di pagine e dal ticchettio di penne e matite. Era pacifico: anche se piena, ognuno era sempre troppo concentrato sul proprio lavoro per curarsi degli altri, per curarsi di Francesco. Così lui poteva sparire, assorbito da quelle pareti bianche, mimetizzarsi tra gli scaffali pieni di tomi più o meno preziosi e, finalmente, respirare. Non poteva farlo in casa sua, tra quelle mura domestiche che avrebbero dovuto proteggerlo e invece lo soffocavano, avvelenando ogni particella d’aria cercasse di assimilare. Jacopo aveva sparso la sua maledizione in ogni angolo, il suo rancore pervadeva tutto quello che lo circondava: la casa, la banca dove lavorava, gli amici con cui si intratteneva, e Francesco stesso. Non credeva che il suo corpo potesse contenere tanta rabbia e tanto odio, eppure se lo sentiva internamente, gli scorreva assieme al sangue, dentro e fuori dal cuore e poi ovunque, nei muscoli contratti dalla tensione anche quando non stava facendo nessun movimento particolare, nei denti che digrignava nel sonno e che gli procuravano costanti mal di testa, nello stomaco che si contorceva ogni volta che nei corridoi incontrava Lorenzo de Medici. E succedeva, succedeva più spesso di quanto avesse voluto, dal momento che entrambi frequentavano Economia, entrambi studenti eccellenti, entrambi intenti a prendere le redini dell’attività di famiglia e a farsi la guerra.

_“Stagli lontano, Francesco, non lasciare che inganni anche te. I Medici sono subdoli, e tu ti lasci abbindolare facilmente. Stagli lontano e basta.”_

E lui lo aveva fatto: per tutti gli anni del liceo non gli aveva rivolto la parola, nonostante frequentassero la stessa scuola e Lorenzo sembrasse intenzionato a farselo amico a ogni costo. Ma lui non gli aveva lasciato spazio d’azione: non poteva permetterselo, e non poteva perché suo zio aveva ragione: Francesco era debole. Sapeva reggere stress e ansia, sapeva portare a termine ogni compito assegnato per quanto impegnativo, sapeva come tenere testa a chi cercava di ostacolarlo. Ma con Lorenzo… sarebbe stato diverso. Aveva passato troppo tempo a ripensare alla loro infanzia, ai giorni felici, ai pomeriggi trascorsi a casa Medici, ai disegni che Lorenzo gli regalava, uno dietro l’altro, come se disegnasse solo per lui.

 _“Questi siamo noi”_ gli diceva, indicando due figure storte al bordo del foglio _“e questa è casa nostra”._ Nemmeno allora, neanche se aveva solo sei anni, qualcuno riusciva a contraddirlo. Se gli facevano notare che la casa è il luogo in cui si vive con la famiglia, lui non batteva ciglio e rispondeva candidamente _“io voglio vivere con Francesco perché è il mio migliore amico e voglio bene solo a lui”_. Se lo prendevano bonariamente in giro, ricordandogli che poi si cresce e le cose cambiano di prospettiva, lui scrollava le spalle e sussurrava a Francesco _“io lo so che staremo per sempre insieme.”_ Era fatto così, assoluto, esigente, visionario senza mezze misure. E Francesco gli credeva, pendeva dalle sue labbra allora e lo avrebbe fatto anche adesso, se solo avesse commesso l’errore di lasciarlo avvicinare troppo.

_“Ti userà. Ti farà credere di essere dalla tua parte e poi ti pugnalerà alle spalle. I Medici sono fatti così. Non fare l’idiota e stagli lontano.”_

E così non lo aveva mai contattato. Mai risposto ai suoi messaggi, mai accettato un invito neanche a bigiare la prima ora al bar dietro il liceo. Perché Francesco era debole, e Lorenzo lo avrebbe capito. Se ne sarebbe approfittato, come il serpente ambizioso che era. Non faceva segreto dei suoi progetti di gloria, tutta Firenze sapeva che il _Magnifico_ puntava in alto, e questo significava spazzare via la concorrenza, spazzare via Francesco. Ma al momento dello scontro, lui sarebbe stato pronto: la guardia alzata e abbastanza rabbia in corpo da abbattere una montagna. Suo zio lo aveva cresciuto per questo, e lui sarebbe stato all’altezza delle aspettative. Doveva andare così, non c’erano alternative.

_“I Medici e i Pazzi sono nemici. È così da sempre e così continuerà a essere. Arrenditi Francesco, non è mai stato tuo amico e non lo sarà mai”._

Lo sapeva da anni ormai, eppure quell’illusione infantile faticava a scomparire. I residui dell’affetto che aveva creduto reale ancora si ripresentavano, affacciandosi timidamente alle soglie della sua coscienza ogni qualvolta che vedeva il giovane Medici chino sui libri, intento a chiacchierare disinibito con qualche banchiere a quelle feste di beneficienza a cui doveva presenziare per forza, o in uno dei bar del centro con Giuliano al suo fianco. Il tempo che aveva trascorso ad odiarlo diventava improvvisamente sottile, inconsistente, e lasciava trapelare uno spiraglio di speranza che Francesco non riusciva in nessun modo a soffocare. _Forse era sincero. Forse ero suo amico. Forse mi voleva bene._

Per questo doveva voltare lo sguardo, allontanarsi in fretta o, se ogni via di fuga fosse stata bloccata, attaccare. Di solito il bersaglio era Giuliano: gli riusciva più semplice, in quanto il Medici più giovane era anche più bellicoso e impulsivo. Lorenzo doveva riflettere, ponderare, mediare e alla fine se ne usciva con una soluzione razionale e pacificatoria, in grado di sintetizzare il miglior equilibrio tra le parti. Non avrebbe ceduto alle provocazioni di Francesco, almeno non immediatamente come invece serviva a lui. Ma questo suo atteggiamento magnanimo altro non era che un imbroglio, un inganno per mascherare l’unica cosa che davvero gli importava: il suo profitto. Francesco doveva tenersi alla larga da tutto questo, non permettergli di lanciare il suo incantesimo, e così istigava Giuliano. Talvolta ci aveva anche iniziato una rissa, ma sempre e solo quando Lorenzo non era nei paraggi. Altrimenti sarebbe sicuramente intervenuto in soccorso del fratello, e lui non era certo di come avrebbe reagito ad averlo così _vicino._ Arrabbiato, certo, furente anche: lo avrebbe senz’altro picchiato. Ma picchiare qualcuno significa entrare in contatto fisico con lui, premere la propria pelle su quella dell’altro fino a spaccarla, stringere, spingere, colpire. Guardare. Toccare. _Sentire._

No, non poteva permetterselo.

E poi, un giorno, Lorenzo entrò in biblioteca, profanando il suo tempio di quiete senza ritegno. Varcò la soglia come se fosse a casa sua, riservando un ampio sorriso alla bibliotecaria dietro il bancone, che ricambiò senza neanche chiedergli il badge per l’accesso. _Possibile che persino lei lo conosca? Non c’è proprio nessuno al mondo che non ami Lorenzo?_ Un brivido gli percorse i nervi delle mani, che si strinsero attorno alle pagine del libro che stava consultando, come per tenerlo ancorato lì, a quel compito, a quella missione.

_“Distruggilo Francesco, devi essere più bravo di lui. Spegni quella luce maledetta che abbaglia tutti e gli impedisce di vedere la verità: Lorenzo il Magnifico è un cancro per la nostra città. Distruggilo.”_

Il Medici non si era accorto di lui, rintanato com’era nell’angolo della biblioteca più distante dalla porta, ma era ormai sera e non c’erano poi molti altri studenti intenti a sottolineare, evidenziare, sbadigliare. Ancora pochi passi in avanti e lo avrebbe visto: doveva distogliere lo sguardo, abbassare gli occhi, chinare la testa sulla pagina e pregare che l’altro avesse abbastanza rispetto del luogo in cui si trovavano per non venire a rivolgergli la parola. Questo avrebbe dovuto fare, e invece rimase lì, fermo come un idiota a guardare Lorenzo de Medici che avanzava verso uno scaffale pericolosamente vicino a lui, con quell'andatura feroce e allo stesso tempo quasi danzante che lo contraddistingueva. Lorenzo non camminava, conquistava il terreno a ogni passo, dominandolo con la forza e con la persuasione. Così era lui.

_“Subdolo. Ingannevole. Falso. Doppiogiochista.”_

Fortunatamente, sembrava troppo preso dalla ricerca di qualche volume per accorgersi di lui, che continuava a fissarlo imperterrito nonostante i propri sforzi per sganciare gli occhi da quella figura snella, dai ricci morbidi che gli cadevano sugli occhi mentre chinava la testa per leggere i titoli, dalle gambe fasciate da pantaloni che sembravano – e probabilmente erano – stati cuciti per lui, _addosso_ a lui.

_“Sei troppo debole. Crederesti a qualsiasi cosa lui dicesse, solo perché pensi che sia ancora il tuo amichetto di giochi. Lorenzo de Medici è un uomo, è un tuo rivale e tu devi stargli lontano.”_

La ricerca dei libri non poteva durare per sempre e, prima che potesse rendersene conto, il suo _rivale_ lo aveva intercettato. Francesco imprecò tra i pensieri e si affrettò a rivolgere la sua più piena attenzione al manuale di Economia. Solo che era troppo tardi: Medici gli si stava già avvicinando, un paio di volumi sotto il braccio e un sorriso imperturbabile stampato sulle labbra, come se tutti quegli anni di silenzi, risposte brusche, frasi taglienti e feroci litigi non contassero nulla. Aveva questo potere, Lorenzo, di avanzare imperturbabile anche davanti a un mondo che gli si opponeva, anche davanti alla persona che da anni lo respingeva con veemenza.

_“Continuerà a corteggiarti finché potrà sfruttati per ottenere informazioni sui nostri affari, per usarli contro di noi. Lo sa che ti lasceresti manipolare, fragile come sei, faresti tutto quello che ti ordina, non è così? Stagli lontano o diventerai il suo burattino per giocare finché ne avrà voglia”._

“Hey, Francesco” bisbigliò, affiancandolo “studi qui?”

“Evidentemente” sibilò secco, mentre sottolineava una frase che non aveva bisogno di sottolineare. “Vedo che il tuo acume non si smentisce mai, Medici”.

Lorenzo non si perse d’animo - del resto, non lo faceva mai. “È per l’esame di Economia finanziaria?” domandò, sedendosi sulla sedia vuota accanto a lui _. Vicino, troppo vicino_. “Anche io lo sto preparando ora, è tosto! Posso passarti degli appunti se…”

“Non mi servono.” sbottò, i nervi già a fior di pelle, facendo sussultare una ragazza che studiava lì vicino. Cosa credeva? Che avesse bisogno dei suoi stramaledetti appunti perfetti, scritti con quella sua grafia perfetta? _Mai nella vita, mai._

Lorenzo arretrò di poco, appena scalfito dal suo rifiuto feroce, e per un attimo giocherellò con le proprie dita, passandole sulla copertina dei libri che aveva adagiato sul tavolo. Libri di poesie, notò Francesco, che lo osservava con la coda dell’occhio, mentre sottolineava a caso parole che non leggeva, trepidante d’ansia. Non aveva importanza quanto tempo passava lontano da lui, a coltivare l’odio per quella sua esistenza impeccabile: averlo a fianco lo riempiva di un malessere che non sapeva – non voleva – identificare.

“Non stavo insinuando che…” ritentò. _Patetico._ _Quasi commovente, ma soprattutto patetico._

“Certo che no, _Magnifico,_ non stai mai insinuando niente _._ Comunque ti converrebbe passare più tempo sui libri di testo e meno su quelle poesie”.

Lorenzo storse il naso nel sentirsi apostrofare con quel soprannome, ma si rianimò quando udì citare i suoi libri, forse interpretandolo come un segno di interesse da parte sua. “A volte c’è bisogno di un po’ di bellezza, non credi? Qualche rima tra tutti quei numeri.”

Sì, lo riconosceva, il Lorenzo appassionato, avido lettore e instancabile sognatore, con il suo bisogno di rifugiarsi nei mondi immaginari che pensava di poter costruire.

_“Crede di essere il padrone di Firenze, ma è solo un sognatore. Legge troppi libri. Questa è la sua debolezza, e sarà la sua condanna. Devi sfruttarla.”_

“Certo, leggi pure tutte le favole della buonanotte che vuoi, Medici, e buona fortuna per quando ti risveglierai tra noialtri abitanti del mondo reale.”

Era esistito un tempo in cui aveva creduto di poter sognare insieme a lui, ma quel tempo era ormai corrotto, bruciato, e non ne restava che cenere. Ora vedeva le cose chiaramente: Lorenzo perdeva troppo tempo a crogiolarsi nelle sue poesie, a comporre canzoni, visitare mostre e città d’arte, e perdeva di vista ciò che invece a Francesco era sempre presente, scolpito davanti a sé come un destino: la banca, il prestigio, il potere. Era necessario primeggiare su tutti gli altri, a qualunque costo e con qualunque mezzo.

“Ma anche la bellezza fa parte del mondo reale!” esclamò, forse con troppa veemenza, tanto che questa volta la ragazza vicino a loro gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Vorrei che te ne accorgessi…” aggiunse addolcendo il tono di voce, ma tenendogli gli occhi piantati addosso – _dentro –_ come se volesse cercare una risposta direttamente tra le connessioni nervose del suo cervello. Francesco decise che ne aveva abbastanza: raccolse i suoi libri e li cacciò nello zaino con gesti più nervosi di quanto avrebbe voluto. _Devi mostrarti noncurante, non agitato. La rabbia va coltivata senza esternarla, se non al momento giusto._

“Ci vediamo all’esame, Medici”.

Si rividero prima, e tutto andò fuori controllo. In effetti, trascorsero solo pochi giorni prima che l’erede dei Medici decidesse di fare un’apparizione alla sua porta, completamente inatteso e indesiderato, solo per riconsegnargli _un quaderno._

“Ma sei cretino?” lo accolse Francesco, guardando incredulo il ragazzo davanti a sé: la borsa dei libri a tracolla e la mano con il quaderno tesa verso di lui.

“Perché? L’hai lasciato in biblioteca, ho pensato potesse servirti” rispose candidamente l’altro, sorridendogli.

“È un quaderno vuoto.” Impossibile che non se ne fosse accorto, neanche lui poteva essere così deficiente da dare importanza a un mucchio di fogli intonsi rilegati insieme. Francesco neanche se ne era accorto della sua assenza, tanto gliene fregava poco, e invece Medici era lì, nella casa di Jacopo Pazzi che – tutti sapevano – lo avrebbe volentieri visto morto o quantomeno morente.

“Oh, ma non l’ho aperto. Pensavo ti avrebbe infastidito.”

_Oh certo, ecco il Magnifico che deve sempre fare la cosa giusta, agire moralmente, rispettare la sensibilità altrui. Cazzate._

“Sei un idiota, Medici.” decretò, strappandogli il quaderno dalle mani. Tanto valeva riappropriarsene e farla finita. Ma no, lui aveva altri piani.

“Posso entrare?” chiese, e intanto era già entrato.

 _Folle, se ci fosse Jacopo…_ Ma Jacopo non c’era. Era andato a Roma pochi giorni prima, e ci sarebbe rimasto ancora diverse settimane, se il cielo avesse voluto fare un regalo a Francesco. Raramente era così.

“Non siete grandi fan del design di interni, voi Pazzi, eh?” domandò, guardandosi intorno come se volesse bere con gli occhi ogni angolo della stanza. Effettivamente, oltre ai quadri ereditati e ai cimeli di famiglia, non vi era molto a decorare la stanza, che restava appesantita da un’atmosfera lugubre di cui non si riusciva a liberarsi. A volte temeva di emanarla lui stesso.

“Sei venuto qui per vantarti delle tue lampade da salotto, Medici? Puoi anche andartene.”

“Veramente sono qui per parlarti.”

“Credevo volessi solo restituirmi il quaderno bianco.”

“Quella era una scusa” sorrise, facendogli l’occhiolino e sedendosi sul divano come se fosse a casa sua. Francesco avrebbe voluto ringhiargli contro. _Arrogante bastardo pieno di sé._

“Non ho detto che potevi sederti e non ho niente da dirti.”

“Io però voglio parlarti lo stesso.”

“Sei un bambino capriccioso.” In quel momento lo sembravano entrambi, probabilmente.

“Per questo mi odi, Francesco?” chiese a bruciapelo, senza preavviso, senza timore, senza curarsi della stretta che avrebbe procurato al suo stomaco.

“Tra le altre cose.” riuscì a replicare, deciso a non dargliela vinta. _Metti distanza. Non farti ingannare. Vuole solo distruggerti._

“Eravamo amici.”

“Eravamo bambini. Ora non lo siamo più. O almeno, uno di noi due non lo è più.”

“Potremmo esserlo ancora” continuò imperterrito, senza raccogliere la provocazione. Era molto più facile avere a che fare con Giuliano, sotto quell’aspetto: quantomeno era garantito lo scontro diretto in tempi brevi, senza sprecare fiato in battute superflue. Alla fine sarebbe stata comunque guerra, quindi perché Lorenzo si attardava a battibeccare?

“Tu sei un Medici. Io sono un Pazzi. Tra noi non potrà mai esserci amicizia.”

Per una manciata di secondi, abbastanza pesanti da sembragli ore, Lorenzo si limitò a guardarlo: era seduto tranquillo con la schiena appoggiata ai cuscini, per niente intimorito dalla sua postura rigida mentre restava ostinatamente in piedi affianco alla porta. Poi, senza preavviso, si alzò e gli venne incontro, invadendo di gran lunga il suo spazio personale. In qualunque altra situazione si sarebbe ritratto, ma era chiaro che quello lo stava sfidando, e lui non intendeva cedere.

“Non ti credo” soffiò, vicino. _Troppo vicino. Perché era così vicino?_

“Non mi interessa cosa credi tu.”

“Parli con le parole di tuo zio. Ma tu non sei lui, e io non sono mio padre. Perché non ci dai una possibilità?” Non gli sfuggì la nota di speranza tradita dalla sua voce nel pronunciare le ultime parole. _Perché tu vuoi ingannarmi. Prenderti ciò che è mio. Prenderti gioco di me._

“E tu parli come un romanzo rinascimentale. Torna sulla terraferma, ti prego, e renditi conto delle cose per come stanno: tu erediterai la banca dei Medici, e io quella dei Pazzi. Ci contenderemo Firenze: gli stessi appalti, le stesse opere pubbliche, gli stessi investimenti. La tua sfortuna sarà la mia fortuna, la mia sconfitta sarà la tua vittoria. È così che andrà. E tu credi che ci sia spazio per l’amicizia qui? Beh, non c’è.”

Non si era accorto di aver alzato la voce. _Non fare il suo gioco, non mostrare che ti importa. Sii freddo, contenuto. Non deve sapere quello che provi._

Ma l’altro non sembrava in alcun modo scalfito dalla sua argomentazione. Non arretrò di un millimetro, né diede alcun segno di irritazione. Anzi, il suo tono era quasi dolce quando gli rispose.

“Non deve andare necessariamente così”.

“Sì, deve.”

“Ma se solo…”

“Si può sapere cosa ti è preso?! Non ci parliamo per anni, poi mi incroci per caso in biblioteca e cosa? Hai un attacco di nostalgia e decidi che dobbiamo essere amici, come se fossimo ancora bambini? Indovina un po’, non mi interessa cosa decidi tu. Ti voglio fuori da casa mia e fuori dalla mia vita!” Aveva alzato la voce. _Fanculo._

Medici rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, restandogli di fronte, reggendo il suo sguardo e la sua ira senza vacillare per un solo secondo. Anche se non emetteva alcun suono, parlava: lo provocava con gli occhi, con la postura e con la sua maledetta maledettissima espressione composta. Poi usò le parole, e fu anche peggio.

“Hai picchiato mio fratello, due mesi fa.”

Non disse nulla per contraddirlo, a conti fatti quella era la verità. Per amor di dettaglio, erano stati i suoi amici a malmenare Giuliano, ma lui era rimasto a guardare impassibile lo scenario che si consumava davanti a lui, senza batter ciglio. Era come se l’avesse picchiato lui.

“Quando l’ho visto tornare a casa pieno di lividi, ero furioso: volevo sapere chi era stato, per potermi vendicare, volevo dare una lezione a chiunque avesse osato fare del male a mio fratello. Ma... quel qualcuno eri tu. E non ce l’ho fatta.”

Si era allontanato un po’ per parlare, e di questo gli era estremamente grato, poiché iniziava a mancargli l’aria.

“Lo capisci, Francesco? È di mio fratello che stiamo parlando, io darei la vita per lui, eppure non ho potuto fare niente per vendicare i suoi aggressori, perché quando ho capito che avrei dovuto prendermela con te, io… non avevo più odio. Niente.”

Qualcosa dentro di lui tremò: cosa stava dicendo? Dove voleva arrivare? _Stagli lontano. Metti distanza. Sei debole, sei debole, sei debole._

“Beh non si può esattamente dire che tu sia un granché a fare a pugni” replicò, cercando di assumere un tono strafottente e distaccato, ma con risultati mediocri: la voce uscì debole e incerta, e l’altro non si degnò di registrare la provocazione, continuando imperterrito a esternare il suo dilemma etico.

“Ero arrabbiato, sì. Lo sono ancora. Furioso, quando penso a che razza di idioti siete, al male che vi fate, e per cosa? Per un cognome? Sono arrabbiato con lui perché agisce d’impulso senza riflettere, e con te perché…”

La voce gli si spense, e lui ne approfittò per cambiare il tono della conversazione, per spostarla su un terreno conosciuto, quello delle reciproche provocazioni, dell’astio, della competizione.

“Perché ho lasciato che lo picchiassero a sangue senza battere ciglio, forse?”

_Coraggio Medici, reagisci. Attaccami, urla, scomponiti. Sono qui, ho menato il tuo fratellino e ora sono davanti a te. Forza._

In effetti, un lampo d’ira attraversò i suoi occhi, fugace ma deciso: allora non aveva mentito sulla propria collera, era davvero combattuto tra la voglia di spaccagli la faccia e… e cosa?

“Perché hai dimenticato”.

Francesco non aveva dimenticato. Suo zio aveva provato a lavare via i ricordi di casa Medici, le sensazioni e il calore di quei giorni, ma senza successo. Era riuscito solo a sporcare quelle memorie, a farci calare sopra una patina di fuliggine, ma loro erano ancora là, intatti. I festeggiamenti per l’ultimo dell’anno che scemavano in quelli per il compleanno di Lorenzo, la risata di Giuliano quando riusciva a fare uno scherzo al fratello maggiore, la dolcezza di Lucrezia nell’invitarlo a unirsi a cena ogni qualvolta si presentasse l’occasione, l’ultima volta che Lorenzo lo aveva abbracciato. Non aveva dimenticato niente, ma Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto averlo fatto; perché ora veniva usato contro di lui, senza pietà, proprio dalla persona da cui cercava con più forza di difendersi.

“Eravamo bambini” tentò, odiando quel tremito, quella scarsa convinzione che traspariva alla sua voce arrochita.

“Eravamo amici.” Un passo verso di lui.

“Non ha importanza.”

“Ne ha per me!” Un altro passo. Aveva alzato la voce per la prima volta, e aveva scelto di farlo mentre il suo viso era solo a pochi centimetri di distanza. Francesco avrebbe voluto spingerlo via,

avrebbe voluto picchiarlo, avrebbe voluto…

_“Io lo so che staremo per sempre insieme.”_

“Bugiardo!” La spinta che gli diede fu sufficiente a farlo arretrare di qualche passo. _Ho bisogno di allontanarti, non respiro se stai qui, perché non lo capisci?_

Ma Lorenzo non capiva: era evidente nei suoi occhi sorpresi e feriti, che chiedevano una volta di più il perché. “ _Eravamo amici: perché mi offendi? Ci volevamo bene: perché mi odi? Dovevamo stare insieme per sempre: perché mi respingi?”_

Tuttavia, nessuna domanda uscì dalle sue labbra questa volta; quel che raggiunse Francesco fu un pugno, ben assestato in pieno viso; e fu una liberazione. Non sapeva come gestire le sue parole, i suoi sguardi, le sue domande, ma questo… questo sì. Qui erano nel suo territorio e ben presto entrambi si ritrovarono stretti in un caotico turbinìo di spinte, graffi, colpi; per lo più scoordinati, per lo più incerti. Francesco non riusciva a imprimere in quei movimenti la furia che sentiva dentro, non riusciva a direzionarla verso l’altro ragazzo, nonostante fosse lui la causa di tutto, il suo nemico, la sua minaccia. E allora perché? Non riusciva a pensare, non mentre _sentiva_ così tanto Lorenzo, lo sentiva ovunque, e avrebbe voluto fermarsi, smettere di fingere di volergli fare del male e abbracciarlo, chiedergli scusa, e non lasciarlo mai più. Lo desiderava così tanto che avrebbe potuto piangere: ma nulla di tutto questo rappresentava un’opzione nella via prestabilita che Francesco Pazzi doveva percorrere. Vi era un solo scenario possibile per lui: gli diede una spinta più forte. Così forte che sarebbe stata sufficiente a farlo cadere a terra, ma non cadde: andò invece a sbattere contro il muro alle sue spalle, così che fu molto facile per lui bloccargli le braccia contro la parete grigia, impedendogli di colpirlo di nuovo. L’euforia che ora pervadeva il suo corpo aveva qualcosa di animalesco, che poco aveva a che fare con il sollievo di aver avuto la meglio in uno scontro fisico, e molto più a che vedere con qualcosa di impronunciabile, ma che gli inviava delle scariche di difficile fraintendimento al basso ventre. Nonostante i suoi tentativi, il Medici era – una volta di più – troppo vicino. Gli occhi lucidi di rabbia, da animale intrappolato, lo fissavano come se volessero raschiare via la pelle dal suo viso, mentre il petto gli si alzava a e abbassava frenetico. Per lo sforzo? Per la collera? O forse per lo stesso motivo per cui anche lui ora si ritrovava senza fiato?

“Bugiardo” ripeté, praticamente soffiando sul suo viso. Non ragionava più, voleva solo che l’altro ammettesse tutto, che gli desse ragione, che si piegasse. _Dimmi che sei chi io credo che tu sia. Dimmi che ero nel giusto, in tutti questi anni passati a odiarti. Dimmi che siamo nemici, che siamo destinati a combatterci. Dimmelo, perché ora io non trovo più la forza di contrastarti._

Ed era così: nonostante fosse lui ad immobilizzare Lorenzo, stringendogli le braccia in una morsa più forte del necessario, sapeva di trovarsi esattamente dove lui lo voleva: troppo vicino. Aveva questa capacità di attirare gli altri verso di sé, come una luce attrae le falene. Se si fosse corso l’errore di lasciarsi coinvolgere troppo nei suoi discorsi, nei suoi sorrisi e nelle sue idee folli, non ci sarebbe stata via d’uscita: si sarebbe rimasti impigliati della sua rete, condannati a gravitargli intorno finché lui stesso non si fosse stancato. E Francesco si sentiva così: un insetto alle prese con una lampadina. E avrebbe voluto poterla spegnere, soffocarla, vincerla, oppure bruciarcisi completamente. Solo che il controllo non spettava al lui, ma al ragazzo che ora si divincolava con scarsa convinzione dalla sua stretta.

“Non ti ho mai mentito” rispose deciso, dando uno strappo più forte degli altri; non abbastanza per liberarsi, ma sufficiente affinché Francesco rafforzasse la presa, afferrandogli i polsi e portandoli contro il muro, all’altezza del viso. Erano ancora più vicini ora.

“Non hai fatto altro” gli ringhiò addosso, curvando la testa per parlargli all’orecchio. Sentiva il suo odore fin dentro le ossa. _Arrenditi, ti prego. Non ce la faccio più._

“Mai, Francesco. Non ho mai mentito, non con te.”

“Un’altra bugia, è solo un’altr…” aveva intenzione di strattonarlo ancora, di arrabbiarsi di più, ma all’improvviso Lorenzo aveva girato il viso vero di lui. E l’aveva baciato.

Francesco non l’aveva previsto, e allo stesso tempo non aspettava altro. Con la mente annebbiata, lasciò che fosse il suo corpo a comandare: rispose con foga, mordendogli le labbra e graffiandogli la pelle – perché non poteva esserci alcuna interazione tra loro che non fosse conflittuale – ma lasciò le mani dell’altro libere di andare a infilarsi tra i suoi capelli, strattonandoli per avvicinarlo di più a sé. Proprio dove Francesco voleva essere. _Proprio dove Lorenzo voleva che fosse._

Improvvisamente, fu come se qualcuno avesse acceso un interruttore nel suo cervello, riattivandolo per permettergli di vedere la realtà della situazione.

_“Sei debole. Ti lascerai ingannare. Sei debole. Farai esattamente ciò che vorrà lui. Sei debole. Stagli lontano.”_

“No!” esclamò, allontanandosi e spingendolo nuovamente contro il muro, strappandogli un gemito di dolore e di sorpresa. Si sentiva svuotato. “Non so a che gioco stai giocando, Medici, ma non ho intenzione di farne parte. Ora va via” gli disse, senza riuscire a guardarlo. Tuttavia, poteva immaginare l’espressione spaesata del suo viso, gli occhi sgranati, le labbra dischiuse e gonfie dei suoi morsi; tutte cose a cui non poteva permettersi di dare attenzione, perché Jacopo aveva sempre avuto ragione su di lui: era debole.

“Francesco…”

“Va via.”

“Mi dis…”

“Va via!”

E Lorenzo andò. Per un lasso di tempo indefinito, lui rimase esattamente dov’era: fermo, in piedi, paralizzato dalla pesantezza di quanto era appena successo. Aveva bruciato in pochi secondi anni di distanza faticosamente costruita, di nostalgia soffocata, di rimpianti messi a tacere. Sentiva la testa esplodere: la voce di Lorenzo gli riecheggiava ancora nelle orecchie, ma veniva sovrastata da quella tonate di Jacopo, pronta a mostrargli fino a che punto era stato stupido.

_“Eravamo amici.”_

_“Ti userà.”_

_“Staremo per sempre insieme.”_

_“Diventerai il suo burattino per giocare finché ne avrà voglia.”_

Quella notte non chiuse occhio, troppo impegnato a zigzagare tra i pensieri, a gestire l’euforia che lo pervadeva a ondate, poi subito soffocate dalla vergogna, dal senso di colpa, dalla rabbia per essere stato preso in giro. Quella notte non chiuse occhio, e così si ritrovò alle otto del mattino, assonnato e con un’emicrania da record, ad affannarsi anche solo per capire il senso delle domande dell’esame di Economia finanziaria. Impresa resa ancor più difficile dal fatto che poche file avanti a lui sedesse proprio il ragazzo che lo ossessionava, che gli si era infilato sottopelle e non ne voleva sapere di andarsene e lasciarlo libero di respirare, pensare, e guadagnarsi l’ennesimo maledetto trenta e lode. Ma no, tutto quello che riusciva a fare era gettare occhiate furtive davanti a sé, bruciando al tempo stesso di rabbia e di vergogna. Medici scriveva rapidamente, e i ricci che gli ricadevano sugli occhi sembravano essere l’unica cosa ad infastidirlo in quel momento, mentre lavorava a testa china per ottenere quello stesso risultato che Francesco vedeva svanire davanti a lui. Non c’era possibilità che riuscisse a concentrarsi in tempo utile per terminare il compito in modo decente, non quando Lorenzo era così provocatoriamente _lì._

_Era questo che volevi? Fottermi il cervello così che fallissi l’esame? Beh, ci sei riuscito cazzo._

I minuti passavano e la sua testa non si sbloccava, anzi, se possibile peggiorava: più guardava l’altro scrivere, pagina dopo pagina, più le voci nella sua testa urlavano e la frustrazione lo attanagliava. Avrebbe voluto poter fuggire da quella stanza sovraffollata, ma ritirarsi davanti a tutti – davanti a _lui_ – non era un’opzione percorribile. Avrebbe voluto poter cancellare il ricordo del suo sguardo eccitato, del sapore delle sue labbra, della sua voce così dolorosamente sincera, ma più spingeva da parte questi pensieri, più loro tornavano a imporsi. Avrebbe voluto alzarsi, trascinare Medici fuori dall’aula e baciarlo di nuovo, togliergli i vestiti e sentirlo contro di sé, _dentro_ di sé. Ma tutto quello che poteva fare era odiarlo, detestarlo per ogni secondo in cui rimase seduto davanti a lui, ignaro o disinteressato alla catastrofe che si stava consumando in lui, finché l’altro non si alzò, consegnò il compito ed uscì dall’aula, sicuro come un generale vittorioso. Francesco lasciò passare qualche minuto per essere certo di non incontrarlo nel corridoio, poi lo imitò e si precipitò nei bagni dell’università. Una volta che si fu chiuso la porta alle spalle, si piegò in avanti e vomitò.

“Com’è possibile che tu abbia fallito l’esame?! Era importante, _lo sapevi_ che era importante!” Era così abituato a sentire la voce di suo zio dentro alla testa, che quasi si dimenticava di quanto fosse infinitamente peggio da vivo, anche se attraverso il microfono di un telefono.

“Te l’ho detto, ho la febbre. Non riesco a concentrami.”

“Bella scusa del cazzo, farai meglio a rimediare!”

“Lo darò alla prossima sessione, non è una tragedia.”

“Ma avresti dovuto darlo in questa, gli altri del tuo corso hanno fatto così, non è vero?”

“Sì, ma non ha importanza. Mi metterò in pari.”

“Perché Lorenzo de Medici è venuto a casa nostra ieri?” chiese a bruciapelo, lasciandolo spiazzato.

“Come… come lo sai?” Qualcuno li aveva visti? E lo aveva riferito a Jacopo? Non fosse stato in mezzo alla strada, nel centro di Firenze, avrebbe vomitato di nuovo.

“Lo so, Francesco, è casa mia e so tutto quello che succede. Dimmi che cazzo ci faceva lì.”

Non aveva una menzogna pronta – non credeva gli sarebbe servita – così disse la verità: “mi ha restituito un quaderno”. Scelta sbagliata.

“Un quaderno! E tu l’hai lasciato fare, naturalmente! Come se la sua famiglia non cercasse costantemente di rovinarci, come se…”

“Ci siamo picchiati” aggiunse in fretta, correndo il rischio di interrompere Jacopo, nella speranza che questo migliorasse la sua posizione. Era vero, aveva fatto entrare un avversario in casa sua come se niente fosse, ma ehi, almeno lo aveva preso a pugni. A ben vedere, non era proprio la verità: l’unico a beccarsi un pungo era stato lui, ed era così poco convinto da non lasciargli quasi alcun segno, per il resto si erano limitati a spingersi e riprendersi, fino a… Ma questo Jacopo non lo avrebbe mai potuto sapere. Per un po’ ci fu silenzio, e quasi si illuse di aver detto le parole giuste, ma suo zio – per quanto ottuso – aveva un certo fiuto per le debolezze di Francesco e fu proprio lì che colpì.

“È per questo che hai fallito l’esame? Eri troppo occupato a disperarti per aver litigato con il tuo amichetto d’infanzia?” sibilò velenosamente.

“Io… n-no. Certo che no. Non c’entra nulla.” Anche senza vederlo poteva immaginare i pensieri di Jacopo: “ _Patetico ragazzino. Debole. Incapace. Sapevo che ci saresti cascato.”_

“Suppongo che lui, a differenza tua, l’esame l’abbia passato”.

“Non so… credo di sì.”

“Ma certo che sì. Non mi sorprenderebbe se avesse pagato per passarlo. Sapevo che eri stupido Francesco, ma credevo di averti insegnato bene: i Medici sono veleno, non hanno scrupoli e non guardano in faccia nessuno, e tu sei così… sentimentale. Ti sei lasciato raggirare e ora lui ha il suo voto e tu sei rimasto indietro: davvero non vedi cosa sta succedendo qui? Ti ha manipolato come un bambino.”

Qualunque parola avesse voluto pronunciare, gli morì in gola. Non c’era nulla che potesse dire, suo zio aveva ragione: era stato stupido si era lasciato condurre proprio dove l’altro lo voleva: in balia di sentimenti che non sapeva controllare.

“Ora vedi di metterti in pari, a dare una lezione ai Medici ci penserò io. Ne riparliamo quando tornerò, nel frattempo cerca di non regalare altre vittorie ai nostri rivali, per favore.”

Francesco si sentiva come se ogni osso del suo corpo fosse stato spezzato: forse aveva davvero la febbre.

Il malessere durò per qualche giorno: un’influenza blanda ma costante, che lo lasciava spossato e perennemente nauseato. Mangiò poco e dormì più di quanto ricordasse di aver mai fatto: di norma, in casa sua, faccende come l’influenza stagionale venivano liquidate con una scrollata di spalle e un “se non ti serve l’ospedale stai bene” ma ora, senza nessuno a controllarlo, poteva concedersi quel riposo che il suo corpo aveva richiesto a gran voce. E quando si ristabilì il mondo sembrava migliore: l’emicrania era sparita e così le fitte allo stomaco, e la sua mente era sufficientemente vuota. Lorenzo, l’esame, Jacopo: in qualche modo la malattia aveva allontanato quegli eventi, abbastanza da permettergli di guardarli con più freddezza e razionalità. Il complotto di Medici che si presentava alla sua porta e lo baciava solo perché fallisse un esame? Plausibile solo per la mente paranoica di suo zio. A volte trovava spaventoso quanto di quell’uomo fosse stato travasato in lui, al punto che non passava giorno senza sentirsi i suoi occhi pungenti addosso, senza udire la sua voce accusatoria instillargli sospetto e scoramento. Probabilmente quelle settimane di assenza avevano contribuito a ridurre quell’influenza sulla sua psiche: i momenti in cui Jacopo lasciava casa Pazzi per recarsi a Roma a sbrigare qualunque faccenda dovesse sbrigare erano sempre i più sereni per Francesco. Nonostante la casa restasse cupa e spoglia come era sempre stata, la mancanza di quella presenza lugubre e perennemente rabbiosa la rendeva quasi _vivibile._ Poteva girare per le stanze senza preoccuparsi di fare rumore, fare avanti e indietro dalla cucina se avesse avuto fame, addirittura avrebbe potuto ascoltare della musica senza ricorrere alle cuffie. Era una libertà rara e preziosa, che intendeva assaporare fino all’ultima goccia. Così quella sera aveva deciso di sacrificare lo studio per buttarsi sul divano a leggere, con dei vestiti larghi da casa addosso e un bicchiere di vino sul tavolino davanti a sé: era più di quanto si fosse concesso da mesi a questa parte e la sera sfumò nella notte senza che quasi se ne accorgesse. Fino a che non suonò il campanello. Francesco sobbalzò, e una strana sensazione gli percorse il corpo. Il display del cellulare segnava le due di notte, e nessuno tra i conoscenti di Francesco avrebbe mai avuto l’iniziativa di presentarsi alla porta di casa Pazzi, senza preavviso, a quell’ora. Nessuno, a parte…

“Medici?!” esclamò, trovandoselo davanti sul pianerottolo, come mai l’aveva visto prima e mai avrebbe creduto di vederlo. Teneva il volto abbassato, ma Francesco poteva comunque scorgere i segni di una rissa che andavano affiorando sulla sua pelle: un occhio gonfio, un labbro tagliato, uno zigomo tumefatto e il sangue che sporcava il colletto della camicia, sgualcita e macchiata di terra, come se avesse sfregato contro l’asfalto. Era scalzo.

“Che cazzo hai fatto?” gli sembrarono le uniche parole adatte alla situazione.

Lorenzo fece un passo traballante in avanti e alzò lo sguardo: gli occhi erano lucidi, arrossati e fissi verso un punto vuoto oltre Francesco, senza riuscire a metterlo a fuoco.

“Sei fatto” constatò, più per sé stesso che per l’altro, che non sembrava in alcun modo partecipe della situazione. Come – e perché – fosse riuscito a trascinarsi fino a casa sua in quelle condizioni, era un mistero. Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, chiedergli mille cose: _che cazzo ci fai qui? Perché hai pensato fosse una buona idea venire a rompere le palle a me dopo una serata a sballarti? Ti sei scopato la fidanzata di un gangster, per farti menare così?_ Ma non ebbe la possibilità di farne nessuna, perché Lorenzo fece un altro passo verso di lui, rovesciò gli occhi all’indietro e si accasciò sulla soglia di casa. Francesco fece appena in tempo ad afferrargli le spalle per sorreggerlo, evitando che andasse a sbattere contro il marmo del pavimento; e così si ritrovò alle due di notte, sporco di sangue non suo e con Lorenzo de’ Medici svenuto tra le braccia.

Doveva chiamare un’ambulanza. La cosa logica e razionale da fare era quella: prendere il cellulare, comporre il numero, far arrivare i soccorsi e dimenticarsene. Eppure, non riusciva a decidersi: perché Lorenzo era venuto lì? Sicuramente aveva decine di amici da chiamare per farsi soccorrere, e molte altre opzioni migliori rispetto a camminare scalzo – _per quanto?_ \- e poi venire a sanguinare sul suo divano. Che fosse così strafatto da non rendersi conto di quanto sarebbe stato immensamente più sensato chiamare l’ospedale? Forse non voleva correre il rischio dello scandalo. La famiglia Medici era parecchio in vista di quei tempi, con le nuove commissioni e le acquisizioni, e il web straripava di articoletti sulla vita privata degli eredi. Ovviamente, Lorenzo in primis. Come lasciarsi sfuggire un titolo come “Notte brava per il Magnifico: erede di casa Medici ubriaco finisce in una rissa nel cuore della notte”. Ma di nuovo, perché aveva ripiegato su Francesco? Perché non chiamare Giuliano, Lucrezia, Clarice o chiunque altro?

Le sue elucubrazioni vennero interrotte da un gemito proveniente dal divano, segno che Lorenzo si stava svegliando. Lo vide sbattere le palpebre diverse volte, cercando di mettere a fuoco quanto lo circondava: il soffitto estraneo, le pareti che dovevano sembrargli così spoglie in confronto a quelle piene di quadri e arazzi di casa sua, la coperta su cui lo aveva fatto sdraiare (perché come le avrebbe spiegate a Jacopo delle macchie di sangue sulla federa del divano?) e la figura di Francesco, in piedi accanto a lui. Doveva sembragli tutto sottosopra, perché la sua espressione era quella di un bambino spaesato, indifeso e… spaventato. Francesco non riusciva a sopportarlo: due voci di combattevano dentro di lui e, se conosceva bene quella che gli sussurrava _“come si permette di atteggiarsi da cucciolo smarrito, proprio lui, che dalla vita ha avuto tutto senza dover chiedere nulla?_ ”, l’altra gli era estranea e lui non osava darle un nome. Per quanto cercasse di cacciarla giù, di soffocarla, zittirla, quella continuava a riemergere ogni volta che posava lo sguardo sul suo volto tumefatto o sulla ferita da sfregamento che partiva dalla base del collo e spariva oltre la camicia. _Lo ammazzerò, Lorenzo, chiunque ti abbia fatto questo. Lo troverò e lo ammazzerò._

“Chi hai fatto incazzare, Medici?” disse invece, incrociando le braccia e tenendosi a distanza.

Lorenzo non sembrò capire, continuando semplicemente a osservarlo senza vederlo. Respirava male, notò, come se espandere i polmoni gli costasse una fatica immensa, come se fosse un atto da controllare e imporsi. Ma che cazzo si era preso?

“Qualcosa… non va” biascicò infine. Anche la voce era lenta, forzata come il suo respiro.

Per poco non gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia: non c’era assolutamente niente che _andasse_ in quella situazione. Santo cielo, che aveva fatto di male per ritrovarsi in questo casino? Per un attimo si immaginò l’espressione che avrebbe avuto Jacopo se fosse entrato dalla porta in quel momento: lui, l’unico erede Pazzi che gli era rimasto dopo il “tradimento” di Guglielmo, al capezzale del suo nemico numero uno. Altro che “ _qualcosa non va”._

“Non riesco a muovermi” aggiunse, con una lentezza quasi esasperante.

“Non dire cazzate” rispose sbrigativo, nell’intento di sovrastare la voce estranea, sempre più martellante nella sua mente. _Cosa hai fatto, Lorenzo…_

Senza troppe cerimonie lo aiutò a portarsi seduto, ignorando il suo gemito di dolore. “Senti, io chiamo l’ambulanza.” L’altro lo guardò senza capire, gli occhi colmi di smarrimento. Era tutto sbagliato: Lorenzo era forte, entusiasta – anche troppo _–_ era sempre il padrone della situazione, sempre la stella più brillante nella stanza, sempre solido e stabile in ogni contesto. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così… perso. Rendeva dannatamente difficile odiarlo. _È un trucco? Stai cercando di farmi pietà? Di mostrarti umano e fragile per farmi abbassare la guardia?_

“Sì, ambulanza. Quella cosa con le ruote e la sirena, che serve per andare all’ospedale. Dove dovresti essere tu adesso.”

La parola “ospedale” sembrò rianimarlo.

“N-no, non posso… ospedale… Fran… no” farfugliò, incespicando sulle parole – incespicando sul _suo nome_ – come mai aveva fatto. Per qualche ragione, più Lorenzo si mostrava vulnerabile, più lui si arrabbiava. _Smettila, smettila di fare la vittima. Smetti di soffrire davanti ai miei occhi, non lo sopporto._

“Ascolta, Medici” ringhiò quasi. “Sei completamente fatto di chissà cosa, e ubriaco, e questo già basterebbe per mandarti al Pronto soccorso. In più ti hanno menato, te lo ricordi? Sì?”

“Devo solo… smaltire. Starò bene. Ti prego.”

Stava già aprendo la bocca per replicare che no, non esisteva, mai al mondo lo avrebbe ospitato in quelle condizioni solo perché si vergognava troppo a tornare a casa e aveva paura dei ficcanaso della stampa, ma su quel “ti prego” incespicò. Lorenzo de’ Medici non chiedeva, tantomeno implorava, lui arrivava e prendeva. Titubante, Francesco scelse comunque di attaccare.

“Ascolta, a me non frega un cazzo se finire in ospedale strafatto dopo una rissa ti costerà la reputazione: non voglio averti sulla coscienza se collassi qui dopo aver fatto il coglione ubriacandoti e…”

“Ti prego, Francesco.”

“ _Stagli lontano, sei debole. Ti farai raggirare. Stagli lontano.”_

Suo zio aveva ragione: non era forte abbastanza da dire di no a Lorenzo, non quando gli stava così vicino, guardandolo con quegli occhi annacquati e confusi. Non dopo che…

“Che cazzo ti sei preso almeno, si può sapere?”

“Io n-non… non ho preso niente.”

_Ma certo, come no Medici, sei arrivato a casa mia scalzo e completamente lucido. Coglione._

“Dobbiamo almeno farti smettere di sanguinare” sospirò alla fine. Jacopo non era lì a giudicarlo, era lontano e non lo avrebbe mai saputo. Nessuno lo avrebbe mai saputo. Solo una notte, e poi ognuno per la sua strada, come doveva essere. L’altro annuì, lasciandosi andare contro i cuscini del divano, visibilmente più tranquillo. Gestire i sentimenti contrastanti che derivavano dalla sensazione di essere proprio lui quello che lo aveva rassicurato, era così difficile da dargli il mal di testa. Decise che era una buona idea allontanarsi un po’: in bagno trovò garze e disinfettante, memore di quando era lui a tornare a casa pesto e Guglielmo quello che si occupava di pulirgli i tagli prima che si infettassero. Chiedendosi per l’ennesima volta che accidenti ci facesse in quella situazione, tornò da Lorenzo: aveva la testa reclinata all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi – serrati – e il viso contratto in un’espressione di dolore. Non gli piaceva vederlo così. Decise di non iniziare dal viso: medicargli il labbro spaccato, o anche solo togliergli il sangue che dal naso gli aveva sporcato mezza faccia sembrava un gesto troppo intimo perché lui potesse compierlo senza impazzire.

“Voltati” disse allora “hai un taglio dietro al collo.” _Perché qualche bastardo ti ha trascinato sull’asfalto, cazzo._

Lui aprì gli occhi ma non accennò a muoversi. Con uno sbuffo, Francesco gli si sedette accanto con le gambe incrociate, aiutandolo a voltarsi in modo da dargli la schiena: sembrava di avere tra le mani una bambola di pezza estremamente pesante e poco collaborativa. Non gli piaceva _per niente_. Iniziò a pulire la ferita, ma ben presto si ritrovò a litigare con il colletto della camicia, che non voleva saperne di abbassarsi per lasciargli avere accesso al resto del taglio. Il tessuto che copriva la schiena era tutto sbrindellato, lasciava intravedere la pelle spaccata in più punti, ma non c’era modo di raggiungerla, a meno che…

“Devi toglierti la camicia.”

L’altro non protestò: annuì in silenzio, portando le mani verso i bottoni, e lui aspettò. Aspettò, ma non successe niente: sbirciando da sopra la spalla di Lorenzo, lo vide muovere impacciatamente le dita lungo l’allacciatura, senza alcuna presa, come un bambino di tre anni che sfida delle asole per la prima volta. Era quasi _doloroso_ da guardare, e Francesco crollò. Sentì le sue difese sgretolarsi, tutte assieme, in un unico tonfo, mentre appoggiava le proprie mani su quelle tremanti di Lorenzo. Sentì i suoi occhi bruciargli addosso, ma non sollevò lo sguardo mentre gli sbottonava la camicia. Non lo fece, perché temeva quello che il Medici avrebbe potuto scorgere oltre le sue iridi, nella mente che gli si annebbiava quando, centimetro dopo centimetro, gli scopriva la pelle; fredda, sudata, più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. _Ma che cazzo ti sei preso, razza di idiota? Stavi cercando di ammazzarti?_

Finalmente riuscì a liberarlo dal quel maledetto – e sicuramente costosissimo – pezzo di stoffa, lasciando che gli scivolasse lungo le spalle, fino a rivelare la schiena nuda e martoriata: oltre alla abrasione sulla spalla destra, c’era un livido che andava formandosi immediatamente sotto, all’altezza dei polmoni, poi l’escoriazione riprendeva sul fianco, più lieve. Notò anche che l’allacciatura dei pantaloni era aperta, probabilmente aveva dovuto andare in bagno e non era riuscito a richiuderla: sempre meglio che pisciarsi addosso. _Ma che cazzo._

Si mise al lavoro, spargendo generosamente il disinfettante sulla carne scoperta e senza curarsi eccessivamente di essere delicato: non doveva avere importanza, comunque, perché l’altro non sembrava accorgersi di niente. Era fermo e zitto come mai lo aveva visto prima d’ora, e lui – davvero non credeva che sarebbe mai accaduto – si ritrovò a pregare che si riprendesse da quel torpore, che attaccasse con uno dei suoi discorsi illuminati tirati fuori dal nulla, che facesse qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi che non fosse restare immobile come una bambola svuotata tra le sue mani. Quasi per provocazione, premette particolarmente forte il dischetto di cotone imbevuto di alcool sulla ferita al fianco, ottenendo in cambio un leggero sussulto. Meglio di niente. Stava per sistemarci una garza sopra, quando li vide: piccoli segni arrossati, poco evidenti tra le abrasioni, uno alla base della schiena e quattro davanti, sopra le anche. Poco oltre, piccole ferite a forma di mezzaluna. Lo stomaco gli si ribaltò. Qualcuno lo aveva afferrato per i fianchi, con forza, infilandogli le unghie nella carne per non farlo muovere.

I pantaloni slacciati.

Le mani intorpidite.

_Non ho preso niente._

_Non riesco a muovermi._

Francesco pensò che avrebbe vomitato. Proprio lì, in quel momento: era sicuro di essere sul punto di piegarsi in due e buttare fuori tutta quella bile che gli inondava le membra, perché era troppo, troppo, troppo. Una rissa la sapeva gestire – quante volte era successo a lui? – ma questo era… no.

_“Non riesco a muovermi.”_

Strinse così forte il flacone di disinfettante che quello si piegò, accartocciandosi su sé stesso e rovesciando il suo contenuto sulla coperta. Non gli importava: che Jacopo se ne accorgesse, che indagasse, che lo sgridasse, niente aveva importanza. Sì alzò in piedi: aveva voglia di prendere a pugni il muro. L’altro ragazzo voltò la testa per guardarlo, gli occhi liquidi e offuscati, che lo seguivano senza vederlo.

“Chi è stato?” La voce gli tremava per la rabbia.

Nessuna risposta. Ma sapeva che l’altro aveva capito, lo leggeva nella sua postura, nel tremore delle sue mani, e anche nel suo silenzio.

“Avanti, dimmi chi è stato.” provò di nuovo, con più insistenza. _Dimmelo perché lo devo ammazzare. Devo trovarlo e massacrarlo di botte finché non avrò spaccato ogni singolo osso nel suo corpo._

“Non lo so. Non li conosco.” sussurrò.

E il suo stomaco diede un altro strattone.

_Non li conosce. Sono più di uno. Bastardi._

“Dobbiamo andare in ospedale.” risolse, con quel tono da non ammettere repliche che aveva assimilato da Jacopo.

“No! Avevi detto…”

“Lorenzo.” Era la prima volta da anni che lo chiamava con il suo nome proprio, e utilizzarlo non solo ottenne lo scopo perseguito, cioè di bloccare le proteste dell’altro, ma anche un curioso effetto di ritorno: Francesco stesso si bloccò, catturato dal suono di quelle lettere, dalle implicazioni di quel gesto. _Devo stare in guardia. Stare lontano._

“Lorenzo” ripeté – _perché suonava così bene? -_ “dobbiamo farti fare il test.” Non specificò oltre, sapevano entrambi a cosa si riferisse.

“No, non importa.”

“Lorenzo” disse ancora – perché adesso che aveva iniziato non riusciva a smettere – “importa, invece. Certo che importa, e giuro su qualunque fottuta cosa al mondo che adesso tu sali in macchina, vieni con me al Pronto soccorso, ti fai controllare e starai bene. Starai bene.”

Il Medici si arrese con una facilità disarmante, abbandonando nuovamente la testa contro lo schienale del divano. “Lo dirai?” chiese senza guardarlo.

“No. E a chi dovrei dirlo?”

“Non so. Ai tuoi amici, alla… mia famiglia. Non farlo, ti prego.”

“Smettila di pregarmi, cazzo. Se non vuoi, non lo farò. Dovresti sapere meglio di chiunque altro che non ho alcun interesse a parlare con i membri della famiglia Medici più del necessario”.

“Sì, lo so.” rispose lui, accennando un sorriso: flebile, nascosto, ma pur sempre un sorriso. Francesco sentì la stretta che gli attanagliava lo stomaco dissiparsi un po’.

Lorenzo dormì per tutto il viaggio in macchina. Gli aveva prestato un paio di scarpe e una sua felpa nera, che faceva risaltare il pallore malsano della sua pelle, e aveva approfittato di un momento di dormiveglia per chiudergli l’allacciatura dei jeans, senza che l’altro desse segno di accorgersene. Svegliarlo per farlo entrare in ospedale si rivelò essere un’impresa più difficile del previsto: Lorenzo non accennava a collaborare, né a destarsi completamente, come se avesse definitivamente abbandonato ogni sforzo di farsi presente al mondo. Francesco lo dovette sorreggere per tutto il tragitto, fino alla sala d’attesa del Pronto soccorso, fortunatamente deserta. Lo aiutò a sistemarsi su una delle sedie in plastica bianca della stanza, cercando di ignorare il gemito di dolore che si fece sfuggire – _li ammazzo, Lorenzo, giuro che li ammazzo –_ e, per precauzione, gli sollevò il cappuccio della felpa, nascondendogli il volto il più possibile, prima di dirigersi verso il banco accettazione.

“Cosa possa fare per lei?” gli chiese una donna sulla trentina, annoiata, sicuramente poco entusiasta di trovarsi lì nel mezzo della notte.

“Dovete visitare il mio amico. È stato drogato e aggredito. Credo…” deglutì. Sapeva di doverlo dire, si era preparato, eppure la parola giusta faticava a uscire. “Credo sia stato violentato.”

Il resto della notte trascorse nella nebbia: un’infermiera aveva portato via Lorenzo senza fornirgli alcuna informazione sul come o quando sarebbe stato visitato. Lui era rimasto a compilare una serie infinita di moduli con i suoi dati, sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Marta, la signora annoiata dell’accettazione, che, dopo il loro breve scambio di battute di poco prima, non era più così annoiata.

“Mi serve il nome del paziente.” gli aveva domandato, agitando distrattamente una penna sul foglio davanti a lei.

_Fa che non lo conosca, fa che non lo conosca, fa che non lo conosca._

“Medici, Lorenzo”.

La reazione era stata quella attesa: la donna aveva sgranato gli occhi, affannandosi a guardare oltre la sua spalla alla ricerca dell’oggetto di conversazione, e lui aveva provato un’intensa voglia di cavarglieli.

“E lei è?” aveva domandato, sempre scrutando dietro di lui, verso le sedie della sala d’attesa, improvvisamente interessata.

“Francesco Pazzi” aveva sibilato, riattivando su di sé l'attenzione “e ti posso garantire che sono in grado di rendere le cose molto spiacevoli per te o chiunque altro si azzardi a diffondere la notizia che Lorenzo de Medici è stato qui”.

“Ma certo. È la politica dell’ospedale” aveva farfugliato lei, tornando a riempire i moduli di sigle per poi passarglieli.

Su una cosa Jacopo aveva ragione: i Pazzi forse non avevano sufficiente potere per controllare l’amministrazione di Firenze, ma ne avevano abbastanza per fare paura a chiunque ci lavorasse dentro. Francesco sperò bastasse, mentre scriveva l’indirizzo di casa Medici, un’informazione che la sua memoria non aveva voluto cancellare nonostante gli anni di inutilizzo. 

Ormai erano trascorse due ore dal loro arrivo in ospedale, ma nessuno si decideva a emergere dalla porta della sala d’attesa per dargli qualche informazione. Intanto, una serie di pazienti si era succeduta nella stanza: più di un bambino strillante, un ragazzino zoppicante accompagnato da genitori incazzati con lui e incazzati tra loro, una ragazza ubriaca con i crampi allo stomaco. Francesco li ignorò tutti, e cercò di sistemarsi il meglio possibile sulla sedia di plastica, sperando di guadagnare almeno qualche decina di minuti di sonno, ma quello – esattamente come le informazioni dall’interno dell’ospedale – non si decideva ad arrivare. Ed era un vero peccato, perché in mancanza di meglio da fare, Francesco si mise a pensare: che cazzo era appena successo? Solo qualche giorno prima lui e Lorenzo erano quasi perfetti estranei, si incrociavano regolarmente, si ignoravano e proseguivano per la propria strada: due linee parallele che si scrutano a vicenda costantemente, passo dopo passo, ma sempre a distanza. Poi, Medici aveva deciso di annullare quella distanza: non gli aveva chiesto il permesso, né aveva badato alla sua volontà, gli si era semplicemente gettato addosso, con ogni mezzo a sua disposizione. E solo perché si trovava combattuto tra il desiderio di vendicare il suo fratellino e quello di non massacrare di botte Francesco. Così che ora era lui quello massacrato, e Francesco quello tormentato dai sensi di colpa: quante volte aveva sentito Jacopo augurarsi che i Medici venissero spazzati via da Firenze? Quante volte lui stesso – anche solo qualche giorno prima – aveva desiderato vedere Lorenzo soccombere davanti a quel mondo che sembrava volergli regalare solo vittorie? E ora che era lì, non desiderava altro che poter tornare indietro, e impedire che accadesse. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito che qualcosa non andava, che Lorenzo era abbastanza intelligente da non mischiare alcool e droghe, per poi farsi una passeggiata solitaria nel bel mezzo della notte e attaccare briga con una banda di picchiatori. La sola idea di lui intento a procurarsi della droga gli risultava stridente, ma era anche vero che non conosceva più Lorenzo, non dopo tutti quegli anni separati. Eppure, avrebbe dovuto capirlo.

_Dio, Lorenzo, che ti hanno fatto?_

Lo scoprì poco dopo essere riuscito ad appisolarsi per un istante.

“Pazzi?” domandò una voce sconosciuta, che si scoprì appartenere a una dottoressa bionda, sulla quarantina, dal volto serio e tirato.

“Sì.”

“Venga con me.”

Gli fece strada oltre a porta della sala d’attesa, e lui sperò che lo stesse portando da Lorenzo, invece si arrestò dopo pochi passi, nel mezzo del corridoio.

“È qui per… Lorenzo, giusto?” gli chiese, fredda, sfogliando la cartella che aveva tra le mani.

 _Lo chiama per nome?_ Annuì.

“Sta bene” disse subito, e lui sentì un po’ della tensione scivolargli via dalle spalle, mentre rilasciava il fiato che non sapeva di star trattenendo. “Sta bene ed è sveglio e cosciente. Ha autorizzato l’ospedale a divulgare le informazioni con lei, dal momento che l’ha accompagnato qui.”

 _Davvero?_ Annuì di nuovo.

“Le ferite sono tutte superficiali, non ci sono segni di fratture neanche minime, e non sembra aver battuto la testa. È stato colpito al viso: le ferite hanno un brutto aspetto, ma guariranno in poco tempo.”

 _Questo lo sapevo anche io._ Ma annuì.

“Per il resto, è arrivato disidratato e in stato confusionale, probabilmente dovuto all’assunzione di sostanze stupefacenti, in particolare di acido gamma-idrossibutirrico. È noto come GHB, lo conosce?”

 _Devo vomitare._ Annuì.

“La concentrazione nel suo sangue era piuttosto elevata, è stato fortunato a evitare il coma”.

“Non l’ha presa lui” esclamò, con più veemenza di quanta ne avesse prevista. Ma l’idea che quella dottoressa, fatta di ghiaccio e di capacità empatiche degne di un foglio Excel, potesse accusare Lorenzo di essersi messo da solo in quella situazione lo mandava fuori di testa.

“Lo so” aggiunse poi, addolcendo un po’ il tono “me lo ha detto. Vista la situazione abbiamo richiesto un test per la violenza sessuale, che è risultato negativo allo stupro”.

Non era sicuro di aver sentito bene.

“Ne-negativo? Ma… i segni…” Non sapeva come continuare.

“Li abbiamo notati anche noi, per questo abbiamo richiesto l’esame. Tuttavia, non c’è traccia di sperma, né segno di penetrazione. La nostra ipotesi è che ci sia stato un tentativo di stupro, che sia poi stato interrotto per qualche ragione. Noi non possiamo fare di più, ma sappiate che questa situazione rientra pienamente nel campo della violenza sessuale, ed è denunciabile alle forze dell’ordine. Non importa quanto in là gli aggressori si siano spinti.”

“Io… non so… cosa dovrei fare?”

“Non dovete deciderlo adesso. Avete fatto la cosa giusta a venire subito in ospedale, le prove che vi servono per una denuncia sono in questa cartella, e restano valide. Potete parlarne con calma, e decidere come procedere.” Francesco notò che parlava sempre al plurale, ma scelse di non indagare sulla questione, anche perché, in tutta onestà, non gliene fregava un cazzo. 

“Posso…vederlo?”

“Lo stiamo dimettendo. Dovrà tornare tra qualche giorno per un controllo e una seduta psicologica.”

“Lo dimettete? Di già? Ma…”

“Sta bene. Fisicamente, almeno. E ha espressamente manifestato la sua volontà di non passare qui neanche un minuto in più del necessario.” Sorrise leggermente ne dirlo, e – anche se sulla sua faccia impostata il sorriso strideva un po’ – in qualche modo gli sollevò il morale: evidentemente Medici sapeva imporre la sua volontà anche da un letto d’ospedale.

“D’accordo allora. Lo riporto a casa.” In realtà non aveva idea di dove l’avrebbe riportato, ma questo non era necessario esplicitarlo.

“Un’ultima cosa, te lo riferisco perché potrebbe aiutare le indagini, ma non è sicuro che lui ricordi di averlo detto: dato lo stato confusionale, è comune avere vuoti di memoria, e già ha dei ricordi molto sfumati e frammentati.”

_Meglio così._

“E cioè?”

“Dice che quando si sono fermati, prima di lasciarlo nel vicolo dove è stato aggredito, uno di loro ha detto una frase precisa.”

Durante il viaggio di ritorno, Lorenzo non dormì. In ospedale lo avevano ripulito dal sangue e dovevano averlo rimesso in sesto in qualche modo, perché sembrava più presente, e decisamente più coordinato. Non parlò mai, ma si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza da solo e camminò senza bisogno di supporto. Francesco si limitò a chiedergli se volesse essere riportato a casa, e al suo cenno di diniego non fece altre domande: imboccò semplicemente la strada da cui erano venuti. Avrebbe voluto avere delle parole da dire, qualcosa di confortante, per alleggerire la tensione tra di loro, ma non le trovò. Le uniche parole che ora gli rimbombavano nel cervello, erano quelle che la dottoressa gli aveva riportato e che non smettevano di ossessionarlo.

“Fermati, questo non era nei patti. Dobbiamo solo _dargli una lezione,_ nient’altro”.

“Ti preparo la stanza di Guglielmo.”

“Okay, grazie.”

“Hai sete?” chiese, ricordandosi che la dottoressa lo aveva definito “disidratato” e maledicendosi per non aver mai pensato di offrirgli neanche un goccio d’acqua.

Lui sembrò pensarci su, poi scosse la testa. “Mi dispiace”.

“E di cosa?” domandò, mentre tirava fuori delle lenzuola pulite dall’armadio. Era una vita che nessuno usava il letto di Guglielmo, da quando era praticamente scappato con Bianca, lasciandolo lì, con un’eredità che non desiderava e uno zio che forse… forse aveva causato…

“Per essere qui. È che non vorrei dover spiegare… tutto.”

“Non c’è problema.”

“Ti ringrazio”.

 _Non farlo. Non farlo perché questo potrebbe essere tutta colpa mia._ Non voleva credere che suo zio sarebbe arrivato a tanto, non per una cosa così sciocca come un esame universitario, o no? Vero era che Lorenzo era entrato in casa sua, di Jacopo Pazzi, per picchiare suo nipote, stando a quanto ne sapeva lui… e lui sapeva ciò che Francesco gli aveva stupidamente riferito, nel tentativo di migliorare la propria posizione ai suoi occhi. _Ti prego, fa che non sia così. Non posso sopportarlo. Non posso._

E non poteva davvero: lo dimostrò molto chiaramente la sua assoluta incapacità di prendere sonno, nonostante il saliscendi di tensione di quella notte l’avesse lasciato distrutto. Erano ormai le sei del mattino, quando finalmente lasciò Lorenzo libero di addormentarsi nella stanza di Guglielmo. Era crollato nell’istante stesso in cui aveva sfiorato il cuscino, senza neanche la forza di mettersi sotto le coperte o di cambiarsi i vestiti, e lui l’aveva lasciato in pace. Solo una volta si era introdotto nella stanza, per controllare non sapeva neanche lui bene cosa: Medici dormiva su un fianco – quello meno colpito – e sembrava tranquillo. Se non fosse stato per il gonfiore del volto e i capelli ancora sporchi dal pestaggio, quella sarebbe potuta passare per una normale notte di sonno. Ma era mattino, e niente era normale. Visto che dormire era fuori questione, cercò di tenersi occupato: fece la doccia, il caffè, camminò nervosamente avanti e indietro per tutte le sale della casa, ma alla fine si ritrovò inevitabilmente seduto al tavolo della cucina, con il portatile aperto davanti a sé, a cercare il nome di Lorenzo su Google. C’era più materiale di quanto si aspettasse: molte citazioni della sua presenza agli eventi pubblici in quanto esponente della famiglia Medici, ovviamente, ma anche qualche riferimento personale (una collaborazione per un progetto di rivalorizzazione del patrimonio artistico cittadino, un premio di scrittura amatoriale, un articolo pubblicato) e una serie di indiscrezioni sulla sua relazione con Lucrezia Donati, poi con Clarice Orsini e poi di nuovo con Lucrezia e così via. Sospirò di sollievo nel non trovare alcunché riguardo a recenti risse o serate folli. Certo, era ancora presto, ma almeno gli era stato risparmiato di svegliarsi con il cellulare intasato di notifiche sulla scorsa notte. Ora che la schermata di ricerca era pronta e disponibile davanti a lui, le sue dita scivolarono sui tasti quasi senza il suo consenso. La schermata si riempì di titoli inquietanti come “GHB: cosa sappiamo della droga dello stupro” e “Effetti farmacologici e tossici del GHB”. Scorse ogni sito disponibile, zigzagando tra informazioni più o meno rassicuranti: “gli effetti durano circa tre ore” bene; “può causare dipendenza” male; “effetti simili a quelli dell’alcool” okay; “ma in dose elevate può portare a intontimento, perdita di coordinazione dei movimenti, convulsioni, forte sonnolenza e narcosi” malissimo. Da quanto tempo stava dormendo? Troppo? E se fosse entrato in coma? Se avesse avuto le convulsioni, avesse vomitato e fosse soffocato? E se…

“Hey” disse una voce insonnolita alle sue spalle. Francesco si affrettò a chiudere la pagina di ricerca, per voltarsi verso Lorenzo: indossava ancora la sua felpa, e il suo zigomo era ancora più gonfio della sera prima, ma sembrava aver recuperato un po’ di colorito e di stabilità. Finalmente lo sguardo perso e offuscato era scomparso, per lasciare il posto ai suoi occhi di sempre.

“Hey” rispose, cercando di contenere il proprio sollievo “come ti senti?” _Che domanda del cazzo, Francesco, proprio una domanda del cazzo._

“Sto bene, credo. Come dopo una brutta sbronza, ma un po’ meno rincoglionito e un po’ più dolorante”.

“Okay, bene. Vuoi… non so, fare colazione?”

“Io… potrei fare una doccia? Prima?” chiese, sposando il peso da un piede all’altro e guardandosi intorno, come alla ricerca della porta del bagno.

“Ah sì, aspetta. Ti faccio vedere.” Ma certo che voleva farsi una doccia, perché non ci aveva pensato da solo? _Deficiente._ Raccolse degli asciugamani puliti e il cambio di vestiti che gli aveva lasciato la sera precedente, e gli mostrò il bagno.

“Aiuto” disse l’altro, con un tono leggero, guardando il proprio viso riflesso nello specchio e portandosi le mani alla guancia tumefatta.

“Guarirà. Non si vedrà più nulla.”

“Sì, me l’hanno detto”. E gli sorrise lievemente, come se volesse rassicurarlo. Che percepisse il tormento dei sensi di colpa dalla sua voce? Impossibile.

Lorenzo ci mise un’eternità a lavarsi, e quando finalmente emerse dal bagno, Francesco notò che sulle braccia e sul collo la pelle era arrossata in modo irregolare, come se l’avesse grattata con foga. Non sapendo quale fosse la cosa giusta da dire, scelse di fare finta di nulla.

“Ho fatto il caffè, se ne vuoi.”

“Sì, ti prego.” Tentò un sorriso più ampio, ma che immediatamente si trasformò in una smorfia di dolore a causa del labbro spaccato. _Stronzi maledetti._

Francesco divise in due tazze una caffettiera da quattro – perché _e che cazzo –_ e si appoggiò contro il ripiano della cucina. Lorenzo lo imitò, facendo dondolare la tazza con movimenti circolari per farne raffreddare il contenuto, e questa operazione sembrava impegnare tutta la sua attenzione. Erano vicini, abbastanza perché Francesco potesse percepire l’odore del proprio sapone addosso all’altro. Gli faceva un certo effetto sentirlo, così come vederlo indossare i proprio vestiti, anche se si trattava soltanto di una maglietta nera un po’ troppo larga e dei pantaloni della tuta; non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto Lorenzo fosse _fottutamente bello._

Mandò giù un sorso di caffè ustionante, tanto per sopprimere il pensiero, o punirsi di averlo avuto.

“Grazie per… avermi fatto restare. Non eri obbligato.”

“Non c’è problema” rispose in fretta, perché “ _che cazzo stai dicendo”_ sarebbe potuto suonare troppo brusco. “Solo, vorrei sapere… perché? Perché sei venuto qui? Perché non hai chiamato Giuliano, o Clarice, o Lucrezia, o… beh, chiunque non sia un Pazzi, ecco.” Era da quando lo aveva visto sulla soglia di casa che desiderava fargli quella domanda, e ora sembrava un momento buono come un altro (e cioè pessimo) per formularla.

“Non avevo il cellulare. Casa tua era… la più vicina”. _Oh._ Certo, questo aveva senso _._

“Capisco.” _Cosa ti aspettavi? Che fosse venuto da te perché sei la prima persona da cui sceglierebbe di farsi soccorrere? Dopo la vostra lite? Dopo che l’hai cacciato proprio da qui, da questa casa? Idiota._

Francesco si affrettò a rompere il silenzio che si era creato, decidendo che fosse una buona idea passare da un discorso spinoso ad uno ancor più scomodo.

“Sai che dovrai dirglielo, prima o poi.”

Lorenzo si limitò ad annuire, così rincarò la dose: “e che dovrai denunciarli.”

Questo sembrò riscuoterlo un po’, facendogli guadagnare una scrollata di spalle e uno sbuffo.

“Una denuncia contro ignoti? Non porterà a nulla, non lo fa mai. E poi lo sai anche tu che nel momento in cui varcherò la soglia della stazione di polizia, tutta Firenze saprà cosa è successo, sempre che non si sappia già.”

“Non lo saprà nessuno. Me ne sono assicurato. Posso farlo ancora” si affrettò a rispondere - _una magra consolazione sarà pur meglio di nessuna consolazione_ \- “essere un Pazzi dovrà pur avere i suoi lati positivi, tra tutti gli svantaggi”.

“Quali svantaggi?” Aveva detto troppo.

“Lo sai.”

“Dimmeli lo stesso.” _Fanculo, cos’ho da perdere?_

“Dover odiare voi. Dover odiare… te.”

“Mi odi?”

“No.” Ed era vero.

Lorenzo lo guardò e gli sorrise, evidentemente ignorando il dolore che gli costava.

“Bene. Neanche io ti odio.”

_Non ancora. Ma lo farai non appena saprai che è stata tutta colpa mia. Tutto quello che ti è successo – che avrebbe potuto succederti – è stata colpa mia e della mia stupidità._

“Sì, lo so.” Anche questo era vero: per quanto avesse cercato di convincersi del contrario, sapeva che l’altro non aveva nel cuore quella volontà di prevaricazione e rivalità che lui cercava disperatamente di animare nel suo. Lorenzo non era mai stato altro che gentile nei suoi confronti, anche quando lui faceva di tutto per farsi odiare. “Del resto, sei qui” constatò.

Fu Lorenzo a spezzare il silenzio questa volta, dopo aver svuotato metà tazza in un solo sorso e aver preso un respiro profondo a sufficienza per un’apnea di un minuto.

“Francesco, io… mi dispiace.”

“Ho detto che non devi dispiacerti.”

“Non per questo. Cioè, anche per questo, ma è che… mi dispiace di averti baciato, l’altro giorno. Non avrei dovuto.” Fissava il suo caffè con una tale intensità che sembrava volerlo fare evaporare con lo sguardo.

“Non importa.”

“È che…”

“Lorenzo. Non importa” lo interruppe, con la voce più calma e controllata che riuscisse a produrre. Non voleva sentirlo pronunciare quella verità che entrambi già conoscevano: che era stato un errore, che non sarebbe dovuto succedere e che non sarebbe mai più successo. Sapeva che era così, e tuttavia non aveva la forza di sentirselo dire. 

“D’accordo” si arrese l’altro, tornando a contemplare la tazza tra le sue mani.

“Dovresti mangiare qualcosa” decretò, ansioso di portare il discorso su un terreno meno accidentato.

“Non… non ho molta fame, in realtà.”

“Non ho detto che dovresti avere fame, ma che dovresti mangiare qualcosa” ribadì, mettendosi a frugare tra le ante della dispensa, alla ricerca di qualcosa di candidabile. “Cosa dici, colazione o pranzo?” aggiunse poi, lanciando un’occhiata all’orologio sul muro, che segnava impietoso mezzogiorno e mezzo.

“Penso che risponderò per sempre “colazione” a questa domanda.” disse sorridendo, seguendo incuriosito la sua ricerca tra gli scaffali. _Ci avrei scommesso._

Purtroppo, Francesco da anni faceva colazione solo con il caffè, ma era abbastanza sicuro che dall’ultima visita di Guglielmo fossero rimasti… _eccoli lì._

“Ti piacciono ancora i cereali?” chiese, agitando vittorioso la scatola.

Il sorriso di Lorenzo si allargò, e alla fine si ritrovarono sul divano, circondati da briciole di cereali e tazze di caffè, a discutere su quali fossero le migliori caffetterie di Firenze e alla profonda ingiustizia rappresentata dall’assoluto predominio dei croissant nel mercato delle colazioni da bar. Per qualche ora, mentre la giornata di scaldava e il sole faceva il suo giro verso ovest, fu come se quegli anni trascorsi separati non fossero mai esistiti e loro fossero ancora due bambini intenti a godersi la reciproca compagnia, ignari di essere rivali destinati a scontrarsi e detestarsi per tutta la vita.

Ma, ovviamente, non era così: quegli anni _erano_ esistiti, la sera precedente era esistita, e più passava il tempo, più diventata difficile fare finta di niente. Alla fine, fu proprio Lorenzo ad affrontare la questione, interrompendo un momento di silenzio che non aveva più nulla a che vedere con quelli carichi di tensione dei loro precedenti incontri, né con quelli imbarazzati della mattina, ma erano piuttosto pause confortevoli, in cui Francesco si sentiva a casa.

“Dovrei rientrare. Si staranno chiedendo dove sono finito.” Era seduto sul divano a poca distanza da lui, con le gambe incrociate e la maglietta troppo grande di Francesco che gli lasciava scoperta una generosa porzione di pelle, lì dove stava la clavicola. _Resta, ti prego. Non ti cercheranno mai qui. Non ci troveranno. Resta con me._

“Sì, si sta facendo tardi” ammise invece, alzandosi e ripulendosi dalle briciole: se dovevano affrontare la realtà, allora tanto valeva farlo in fretta.

“Gli dirai la verità?” _Gli dirai di me?_

“Non ci ho ancora pensato, a dire il vero. Ma… credo di sì. È la cosa migliore” disse, evidentemente per convincere sé stesso.

“Lo credo anche io.”

Non insistette sulla denuncia, non voleva che tornasse a incupirsi più del necessario. Se davvero avesse detto tutto alla sua famiglia, sarebbero stati loro a insistere per avere giustizia: era probabile che il ruolo di Francesco in questa storia finisse qui. Certo, a meno che non venisse fuori il nome dei Pazzi tra i responsabili, in quel caso… non voleva pensare a quel caso. Non ancora, non finché poteva guardare Lorenzo che si stiracchiava e si stringeva nelle spalle, domandandogli se potesse prendere in prestito una felpa. A suo zio avrebbe pensato più tardi, una volta solo.

Era ormai quasi sera quando lasciò Lorenzo nei pressi di casa Medici, a distanza di sicurezza per ripararsi da eventuali occhi indiscreti.

“Francesco, io…”

“Non dire niente.”

“Ma…”

“Ti prego.”

Una sensazione nuova e spiacevole si faceva largo tra le sue emozioni, a mano a mano che si avvicinava il momento di separarsi: neanche ventiquattro ore erano trascorse, e Francesco sentiva la presenza dell’altro scorrergli sotto la pelle, come se fosse sempre stato lì, come se fosse destinato a restarci per sempre. Ma non era così che sarebbe andata: una volta che il Medici fosse scomparso oltre quei cancelli in ferro battuto, loro sarebbero tornati ad essere ciò che erano: due estranei intenti a rivaleggiare. Non aveva importanza che persone fossero, quanto in realtà non ci fosse alcun autentico odio tra di loro: da quel momento in poi sarebbero tornati ad essere due cognomi, e quei due cognomi dovevano detestarsi. Se anche Lorenzo avesse voluto insistere con quella sua follia del riavvicinamento, presto avrebbe cambiato idea, non appena avesse scoperto la verità. Perché Francesco aveva voluto negarsela per tutte quelle ore, ma adesso che il mondo reale tornava a irrompere con violenza nella sua mente, non poteva più nasconderla a sé stesso: la colpa era sua.

_“Fermati, questo non era nei patti. Dobbiamo solo dargli una lezione, nient’altro.”_

_“Ora vedi di metterti in pari, a dare una lezione ai Medici ci penserò io.”_

Una settimana dopo, era Francesco quello che sfidava la sorte addentrandosi in territorio nemico. Mentre attraversava la strada diretto alla porta di casa Medici, sperò vivamente di non imbattersi in Piero – o peggio, in _Giuliano._ Non si aspettava nulla di buono da quella sua visita, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto riuscire almeno a parlare con Lorenzo, dirgli quanto era venuto per dirgli, prima di essere definitivamente bandito da quel luogo.

Fu la domestica ad aprirgli la porta, la stessa donna che lo accoglieva quando tornava a casa con Lorenzo dopo la scuola e che, a giudicare dallo sguardo sorpreso e interrogativo che gli riservò, era ancora in grado di riconoscerlo dopo tanti anni. _Lo so, anche io non ho idea di cosa ci faccio qui._

“C’è Lorenzo?” le chiese, anticipando qualsiasi altra questione perché, davvero, non sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare nessun discorso. 

“Francesco! Io… sì, te lo chiamo. Aspetti o vuoi entrare?”

Non voleva. Restò sulla soglia, davanti alla porta accostata, mentre la donna tornava in casa. Poteva comunque sentire le voci all’interno, quella concitata della domestica che lo annunciava e quella più attutita del ragazzo che le chiedeva cinque minuti. Lo sentì zoppicare fino all’ingresso, e poteva quasi immaginarselo mentre saltellava per mettersi le scarpe mentre si avvicinava: come se quei venti secondi spesi per allacciarsi le stringhe decentemente, da seduto, fossero stati un’intollerabile perdita di tempo. E avrebbe potuto sorridere a quel pensiero, se solo non fosse stato così angosciato per quanto doveva fare.

“È stata colpa mia” esordì, quando se lo trovò davanti. Sul volto portava ancora i segni dell’aggressione, ma nel complesso tutto il suo aspetto era nettamente migliorato: i tagli andavano rimarginandosi e il gonfiore era sparito, lasciando solo segni violacei e cicatrici ancora un po’ slabbrate. Era bello da far male.

Lorenzo non sembrò molto sconvolto – in realtà neanche minimamente toccato – dalla sua dichiarazione. Si limitò a sorridergli e a chiudere la porta di casa alle proprie spalle.

“Vieni” disse sereno “facciamo un giro.”

“Hai capito quello che ho detto?” insistette, sorpreso e quasi infastidito dalla mancanza di reazione dell’altro, mettendosi comunque a seguirlo sulla via acciottolata e inondata da sole.

“L’ho capito. E so che ti sbagli.” Ah, eccolo, quel suo tono da saputello che gli era mancato da morire pur non essendogli mancato per niente.

“È chiaro che non hai capito allora. Quel che è successo quella sera… è stata colpa mia.”

“Francesco,” disse, sprofondando le mani nelle tasche e guardando la strada mentre camminava “tu cosa sai di quello che è successo?”

A che gioco stava giocando? Voleva fargli ammettere le sue colpe? Fargli elencare ognuna delle azioni che aveva provocato?

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Rispondi e basta, per favore.” Il tono era serio, lo sguardo sempre fisso davanti a sé. _Bene, se è questo che vuoi, lo farò. Me lo merito._ Prese un respiro, deciso a buttare fuori tutto il prima possibile.

“So… so che sei uscito, sei andato a bere in qualche posto e qualcuno lì ti ha drogato. So che ti hanno portato in un vicolo, che ti hanno picchiato e… e ti…” _cazzo non ci riesco, non ci riesco_ “ti avrebbero… violentato.”

Annuì – era la prima volta che ne parlavano esplicitamente – “ma non l’hanno fatto.” Sembrava straordinariamente tranquillo, considerato l’argomento, mentre Francesco sentiva le proprie mani tremare.

“Non l’hanno fatto perché… perché…”

“Perché non era nei patti” gli venne in aiuto il Medici, guardandolo di sottecchi. Francesco aveva la gola secca e le orecchie che fischiavano: non credeva di poter aggiungere una parola di più, nonostante fosse venuto apposta per quello.

“I patti che avevano stretto con tuo zio.”

Francesco si fermò, subito imitato dall’altro. Avevano raggiunto una piccola piazza quadrangolare, circondata da portici, nella quale convergevano delle vie secondarie sempre poco frequentate e al momento completamente deserte, eccezion fatta per loro due. Il sole batteva caldo e impietoso ovunque non arrivassero porticati, all’ombra dei quali Francesco ora attendeva la propria condanna. Lorenzo appoggiò la schiena contro una delle colonne di pietra, e finalmente posò lo sguardo su di lui: non c’era rabbia nei suoi occhi, né accusa, né tantomeno desiderio di vendetta. Non c’era nulla di quel che si sarebbe aspettato di trovare: c’era solo… _Lorenzo_ , che lo guardava come si guarda un amico.

“Lo sai già allora” riuscì a sussurrare, senza poter sostenere il suo sguardo.

Lui si strinse nelle spalle.

“La mia famiglia ha pagato dei tizi per investigare, tuo zio era in cima alla lista dei sospettati e a quanto pare non ha coperto con particolare zelo le sue tracce. Dicono abbia usato i soldi della banca.”

Francesco si limitò ad annuire. Le aveva trovate anche lui, quelle cifre scoperte nei libri contabili. Non che ne avesse bisogno, era bastato chiedere a Jacopo e la verità era venuta fuori, senza neanche dover essere mascherata o dissimulata: evidentemente andava fiero di quanto aveva fatto. 

_“Gira voce che abbiano picchiato Lorenzo de’ medici, l’altra notte.” Avrebbe voluto aspettare fino al suo ritorno, vederlo in faccia mentre lo affrontava, ma alla fine non ne era stato in grado. Doveva sapere, anche se, a dirla tutta, già sapeva._

_“Ma davvero?” aveva riso lui “Beh, è una vera fortuna che qualcuno ci abbia pensato, finalmente, non è così?”_

_“Sei stato tu?”_

_“Quel che è certo che non sei stato tu. Non importa quanto evidentemente si prendano gioco di te, non sei in grado di reagire, non sai farti valere. Non prendertela poi se qualcuno deve pensarci al posto tuo.”_

_“Hai ordinato di aggredire Lorenzo.” Ci era voluto tutto il suo autocontrollo per pronunciare quella frase mantenendo un tono composto, quando l’unica cosa che voleva era urlare._

_“Imparerai che una cattiva azione ne merita un’altra. A quel ragazzo serviva una lezione.”_

_Francesco aveva impiegato qualche secondo in più del dovuto per chiudere la chiamata: le mani gli tremavano così tanto che il telefono rischiò più volte di scivolargli dalle dita. Nemmeno scorticarsi le nocche prendendo a pugni il muro fu sufficiente ad arrestare quel tremore perché, per quanto cercasse di scacciarla, l’immagine degli occhi vuoti di Lorenzo era sempre lì davanti a lui._

“Lorenzo io... non ne avevo idea, te lo giuro… non sapevo…” annaspò, incapace di tradurre in parole il lacerante senso di colpa che lo assillava.

“Lo so.” E invece non sapeva un bel niente, altrimenti non sarebbe stato lì, così sereno, a chiacchierare come se nulla fosse quando avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi, urlargli addosso, picchiarlo probabilmente. Doveva sapere, aveva il diritto di sapere. Solo che, quando finalmente Francesco si decise a confessare tutto, le parole gli si ammassarono in gola e uscirono stentate, incoerenti, intervallate da mille pause per cercare di riprendere un respiro che non si decideva a regolarizzarsi. 

“No, tu non capisci… sono stato io, è colpa mia! Se non avessi detto che sei venuto a casa… e l’esame… se solo non avessi… io…” _Come cazzo si fa a respirare?_

“Ehi, ehi calmati… stai farneticando, non capisco niente.” Fece un passo in avanti con una mano distesa verso di lui, come a volerlo confortare, ma Francesco si ritrasse: non poteva sopportare che l’altro lo consolasse, non poteva sopportare niente. Voleva solo rannicchiarsi a terra e possibilmente scomparire. La testa gli ronzava al punto di non riuscire a sentire i propri pensieri, che si affollavano e si ingarbugliavano senza sosta.

“Sono stato io! Gli ho detto io della nostra lite…e- e ho fallito l’esame e a-allora lui ha creduto che tu l’avessi fatto di proposito e così… così…”

“Ha pensato di darmi una lezione” completò la frase in un sussurro, abbassando il braccio che aveva steso verso di lui. Francesco credette di sentire qualcosa spezzarsi tra di loro, e dentro di lui. L’aveva perso? Doveva essere così.

“Dio, mi dispiace così tanto…” riuscì a mormorare, appoggiandosi ad una delle colonne di pietra del loggiato per sostenersi, dal momento che le gambe sembravano sul punto di abbandonarlo. Reclinò la testa e chiuse gli occhi: qualunque cosa stesse per accadere, sentiva di non poterla reggere.

Per un attimo ci fu silenzio, tanto che non riusciva a sopportarlo: tutta Firenze sembrava tenere il fiato sospeso, in attesa della condanna del giovane Medici. Ma per quanto l’avesse aspettata, immaginata, quasi _desiderata_ – pur di arrestare quell’angoscia senza nome – quando questa finalmente arrivò, lui non era pronto.

“Francesco, scusami ma… sento davvero il bisogno di farti notare qualcosa che sembra continuare sfuggirti: tu non sei tuo zio.”

Riaprì gli occhi, sorpreso dalla mancanza di astio nel tono della sua voce.

“Cosa…”

“Ascoltami: hai ingaggiato tu quegli uomini?”

“No! Certo che…”

“Hai chiesto a tuo zio di farlo?”

“Non avrei mai…”

“Francesco” si mosse nuovamente verso di lui, e questa volta era lui quello con le spalle al muro: non potendo più indietreggiare, accettò che le mani di Lorenzo gli afferrassero le spalle, impedendogli di scivolare via come avrebbe voluto fare. “Non sei stato tu. Non hai nessuna colpa, nessuna. Mi hai capito?”

“Ma se io non avessi…”

“E se io non fossi uscito a bere da solo, forse non ci sarebbero riusciti, ma non per questo è colpa mia.”

“Ma…”

“Io non incolpo te. Non lo farò mai, quindi smetti di provarci. Sei innocente, Francesco.”

 _Innocente._ Non era possibile. Lui aveva causato tutto, con la sua incapacità di mantenere la competizione, la sua stupida rabbia, il suo bisogno di incolpare qualcun altro dei suoi fallimenti, eppure… eppure, mentre le mani di Lorenzo si spostavano sul suo viso, sporcandosi delle lacrime che non si era accorto di aver versato, tutte le voci urlanti nella sua testa sembrarono placarsi. Se davvero lui poteva perdonarlo - poteva considerarlo _innocente –_ allora che importanza aveva tutto il resto? Quanto potevano valere quegli anni passati a farsi manipolare, a costringersi a provare un odio non suo, a tenersi lontano dall’unica persona che avrebbe voluto avere vicino, in confronto al fatto che quella persona era ora lì, davanti lui, e lo guardava con _affetto_?

_“Stagli lontano.”_

Ci aveva provato – eccome se ci aveva provato – ma tutti i suoi tentativi, tutto l’impegno e le energie riversate in quel compito alla fine lo avevano condotto qui: al punto di partenza. E lui era stanco, troppo stanco per mantenere in piedi il muro che aveva eretto per difendersi dal nemico sbagliato. Ora quel muro era pieno di crepe, fragile e traballante, e lui non desiderava altro che arrendersi e lasciarlo crollare. Lo sentì sgretolarsi, mentre lasciava che Lorenzo lo stringesse in un abbraccio; percepì anni di bugie, accumulate come mattoni sopra mattoni, disfarsi in un solo istante, quando scelse di abbandonarsi a quel contatto tanto temuto e tanto ricercato.

Non avrebbe potuto dire con certezza chi avesse baciato chi: tutto quel che sapeva era che un momento prima il mondo stava finendo, sgretolato come un castello di sabbia, e quello dopo ogni cosa stava rinascendo, mentre stringeva Lorenzo tra le braccia, e la propria bocca era sulla sua.

_“Stagli lontano.”_

Non lo aveva mai sentito così vicino.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Non lasciarono quel portico finché il sole non vi si nascose dietro, e tutta la piazza fu in ombra. I pochi passanti che vi misero piede non badarono ai due ragazzi seduti tra le colonne, intenti a guardarsi, indagarsi, riconoscersi.

Francesco passò le dita sullo zigomo sgonfio ma ancora violaceo dell’altro, sentendo pervaderlo l’ormai famigliare fitta allo stomaco. _Lo sento anche io, fa male anche a me._

Lorenzo gli baciò le nocche lacerate, riconoscendole senza bisogno di spiegazioni come il risultato del suo senso di colpa, della rabbia che riversava a litri contro sé stesso. _Io non incolpo te, non lo farò mai._

E, per qualche ora, furono solo loro due: nessun cognome, nessun destino, nessun ruolo predefinito da ricoprire. Firenze scorreva silenziosa accanto a loro, lasciandoli in pace, liberi di ricucire i fili che lo tenevano uniti e che erano stati tranciati anni prima. Ma, alla fine, il sole sparì oltre gli edifici e il mondo esterno tornò a presentarsi, come trasportato dal vento freddo della sera.

“Sai che dovrò denunciarlo, vero?” gli chiese senza preavviso, mentre dondolava con noncuranza le gambe dal muretto sottostante il colonnato. Francesco, che gli sedeva vicino, non si scompose.

“Fai quel che devi. E fallo in fretta, o ci penserò io.”

Sbuffò, trattenendo una risata: “È una gara?”

“È più una minaccia” replicò, reggendogli il gioco. Avrebbe voluto poterci sempre e solo scherzare su, come se tutta quella faccenda ormai non li riguardasse, e fosse invece solo un problema dei loro stessi del passato. Solo che non era così che stavano le cose.

“Lo farò. Tu starai bene?”

“Sì.”

“È pur sempre tuo zio.”

“Temo di sì.”

“Ma…”

“Mi dispiace per Giuliano. Non avrei dovuto lasciar accadere quella rissa.” lo interruppe, perché non voleva pensare al suo futuro, non ora che il domani appariva più nebuloso che mai e il presente gli sembrava l’unico posto in cui valeva la pena vivere, se solo non fosse stato per quei fantasmi passati che continuavano a riaffiorare. Non sapeva se e come avrebbe mai potuto eliminarli, ma chiedere scusa sembrava un buon inizio.

Lorenzo rimase interdetto per qualche istante, scombussolato dal brusco cambio di discorso, ma alla fine lo seguì lì dove voleva andare.

“Uhm, ti credo. Però è anche vero che qui stiamo parlando del fatto che hai lasciato che picchiassero il mio fratellino, in quattro contro uno, e non credo che un “mi dispiace” sia sufficiente per lavartene le mani.”

Lorenzo diceva la verità, ovviamente, e ciò nonostante il suo tono rimase leggero, e non smise di giocherellare con i capelli di Francesco mentre lo rimproverava. Tutto in lui lasciava intendere un perdono già concesso, ancor prima di venire richiesto.

“Cosa posso fare?”

“Potresti chiedere scusa a lui.” _Male._

“Uhm, okay. Posso farlo.”

“… a cena.” _Malissimo._

“Oh frena, Medici, un solo bacio e mi stai già presentando alla famiglia?”

“La mia famiglia ti conosce già.”

“Purtroppo.”

“Aggiusteremo tutto. Fidati di me, alla fine ti adoreranno.”

“Non voglio mettere in dubbio le tue doti di persuasione, ma non credo che riuscirai a convincere tuo padre ad _adorarmi._ ”

“Okay sì, magari partiamo con qualcosa di più facile: magari Bianca, o mia madre.”

“Non credo di potercela fare.”

“Oh andiamo, non c’è nulla di cui aver paura, e io starò con te tutto il tempo.”

“Ora sì che ho paura.”

Però no, non ne aveva. Non ora che finalmente Lorenzo gli era _abbastanza vicino._

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui e scusate per tutto l'angst (ma lo faccio perché li amo).  
> I commenti positivi e non positivi sono sempre i benvenuti!   
> Alla prossima!  
> (PS sto meditando un sequel, magari con meno angst)


End file.
